


Le sauvetage d'Ypairko

by Agua



Series: Le royaume de Séquira [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Bataille de feuilles au Palais
Series: Le royaume de Séquira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502552





	Le sauvetage d'Ypairko

L’automne faisait apparaitre des feuilles au Palais. Comme des vagues mouvantes couleur cuivre et orangées, elles s’entassaient dans les portes du Palais et sombraient sur quiconque avait le malheur de sortir en premier. Ypairko, la première fois, avait été trop gêné de sortir se prenre une bouffée de feuilles le premier, donc Kridzo était allé à sa place. Il avait regretté son choix par la suite en le voyant nager dans les feuillages et crier à Lios de venir le rejoindre, que la nature ferait du bien à ses jointures crispées.

Lios avait été effleuré par la balle de feuilles que Kridzo lui avait lancée; avant de riposter, il s’était penché vers Ypairko et lui avait demandé s’il voulait les joindre. Ypairko avait hoché la tête un tout petit peu. Il s’était avancé vers Lios, et le roi l’avait pris par la taille avant de le catapulter dans la butte de feuilles. Ypairko s’était retrouvé affalé au milieu d’un océan automnal. Il avait nagé de toutes ses forces vers la surface, jusqu’à atteindre le bras de Lios qui n’était pas très loin. Kridzo riait à en perdre son souffle et faisait des mottes de feuilles un peu partout.

C’était son premier souvenir de famille. D’habitude, papa ne riait pas. Il était sérieux et obéissait aux commandes. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait le coeur léger. Ypairko parfois était irrité par son manque de joie de vivre, et il espérait qu’il retrouve le sourire pour que leurs jeux soient plus amusants. Mais peut-être que les feuilles avaient un effet sur le moral.

“Tu ne t’enfonces pas?” avait demandé Kridzo en inspectant son garçon.  
“Lios -- monsieur ton roi -- il a failli me lancer une balle de feuilles!” s’insurgea Ypairko en tendant des bras accusateurs vers son père, qui pouffa d’un rire joyeux.  
“Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire?” insinua Kridzo en lui donnant une balle d’un air conspirateur.

Ypairko promena son regard globuleux vers l’Humain, puis vers le Bukili qui levait les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de négociation. Il se fendit doucement d’un sourire malicieux.

“Hé, je n’ai rien--”

Et Lios se prit une balle de feuilles en plein visage. Il poussa un cri mélodramatique.

“Ouf,” souffla-t-il en se secouant. “Bon tir, petit.”  
“C’est moi le plus fort! Tu ne peux plus me tirer dessus!” chantonna Ypairko en lui rentrant dessus le plus fort possible.

Lios s’en fut rouler dans les feuilles.

“Noooon,” râla-t-il. “Pas les feuilles!”

Ypairko éclata de rire, puis s’arrêta pour le relever. En se penchant vers le roi, il eut une idée très malicieuse.

“On peut tirer sur papa?” murmura Ypairko très doucement.  
“Bien sûr,” répondit Lios traitreusement. “Suis mon signal.”

Lios rampa dans la direction de son second, puis quand il fut assez près, il lui sauta dessus et le plaqua à terre. Kridzo l’avait vu venir, mais fut pris par surprise par son attaque et s’en alla rouler dans les feuilles.

“Maintenant!” cria Lios en souriant.

Kridzo secoua la tête pour se libérer, sans succès. la dernière chose qu’il vit fut le sourire victorieux de son traitre de meilleur ami avant de se prendre une balle en pleine face.

“Beurk!” cracha Kridzo en expulsant des morceaux de tige de ses dents.  
“On t’a pas fait mal?” paniqua Ypairko en s’approchant pour le tirer par le bras.

Kridzo le prit par la nuque et l’enfonça dans le tapis de feuilles. Puis il fit une jambette à Lios -- le pauvre, il s’était relevé -- et son ami finit les épaules couvertes de tiges humides.

“Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre!” grogna Kridzo en souriant.

Luura avait entendu leur conversation mais n’avait pas senti le besoin de se joindre à eux jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente que son moment était venu. Lentement, elle se faufila entre les crevasses, remplit ses bras de feuilles rouges, et se dressa derrière sa proie en parfaite chasseresse bukilie. Elle frappa. Kridzo roula par terre.

“Je m’excuse! Est-ce que je devrais--” s’exclama-t-elle, mortifiée par son impulsivité, aussitôt son attaque terminée.

Elle fut coupée par Lios qui la plaqua par terre et qui lui mit des feuilles dans le visage.

“Tu es notre proie maintenant!” s’exclama le jeune homme d’une voix aussi légère que quand il avait dix ans.  
“On attaque!” beugla Ypairko en lançant des feuilles partout.  
“Je peux me racheter?” commenta Kridzo en lorgnant Luura du regard, la tête encore pleine de bouts de feuille.

Il fit un geste dramatique.

“Je regrette ma trahison, mais je vois qui est le vrai ennemi à présent.”  
“Tu es toujours pardonné!” fit Lios en lui tendant la main dramatiquement.

Ils se fixèrent du regard avant d’enlacer leurs doigts d’un mouvement exagéré.

“Pour l’honneur!” firent les hommes en ramassant des feuilles de leurs bras réunis.  
“Attention!” cria Luura mélodramatiquement en s’enroulant autour dYpairko.

L’impact fut comme une avalanche. Tout le monde resta enfoncé dans la broussaille pendant au moins cinq minutes, sauf Ypairko qui roula avec satisfaction d’entre les bras de Luura et qui vint se pencher sur le bout du tas.

“C’est moi le dernier debout!” clama-t-il. “C’est moi qui gagne!”  
“Vive Ypairko le dernier survivant!” clamèrent tous les adultes réunis.

Ypairko n’eut plus jamais de réserves quant à jouer dans les feuilles depuis lors.


End file.
